Shōta Katsuragi/Relationships
Sana Shinomiya Shōta met Sana after bumping to each other by the seaside in Kamakura. Sana asked Shōta to take her picture, to which Shōta took; after seeing her, his face turned red, as he describes her as a really cute girl. He then quickly ran away out of embarrassment when Sana noticed his red face. When the two met again, Shōta asked her for the picture he took out of the blue, to which she agreed upon. The two parted ways, knowing each other's names. After several dates, mishaps and trials between the two, they finally reconciled their feelings towards each other and became a real couple. Yui Nanasato Yui and Shōta met each other during Yui's transfer to Shōta's school in third grade. The two had interactions with each other, usually when playing together with Umine and Yoshitaka, as well as when Yui was being bullied, when Shōta would find her stuff when other kids hide it. They both developed feelings for each other, but they never confessed due to each other's shyness. She then transferred out during that summer, and during their last encounter prior to the present time plot, Yui was unable to tell Shōta how she feels. Later on, when Yui transfers to Shōta's high school, she asked Shōta if she can also be her "practice boyfriend", to which Shōta was unable to respond; however, she did tell Sana and Kyōko that they are "practice partners". During the Maple Leaf Festival, Yui confessed to Shōta, to which he rejected her. She then continued on to support Sana and Shōta in their relationship, despite her unrequited love. Kotori Kasuga Shōta met Kotori when he was on his way to meet Sana. During their meeting, Kotori blackmailed Shōta with the pictures her subordinate took and forced him to confess his "feelings" to Kotori in front of Yui and Sana. After succeeding in her ploy, he continued to flirt with Shōta in front of the two in order for them to mess up during the film shooting. She also had Shōta as her bodyguard and lackey, often taking him with her during times they weren't around the two. She once invited him to her house, where Shōta fully understood the position she was in. Later on, during the cell phone strap accident, Kotori developed feelings for Shōta, but it became unrequited when she found out that Sana and Shōta have been going out. Riko Katsuragi She is Shōta's little sister. Just like Shōta, she idolizes Sana, and at one point even imagines her brother marrying the young actress, not knowing that the two are actually going out already. Umine A friend of Shōta since elementary school, she is rather hot-headed and the more action-oriented out of his few friends. When he told everyone that she fell in love with Sana, but was unable to tell her his feelings for the first time, Umine decided to take action to provoke the usually shy Shōta to take action. Yoshitaka A friend of Shōta's since elementary school, he's been supporting Shōta since that time. He criticizes Shōta in certain areas, such as his cowardice and timidity, but at times is very helpful to him. When he found out that Shōta was trying to pursue Sana as his girlfriend, he helped Shōta multiple times, even covering for them in the Maple Leaf Festival event. He sometimes gets angry at Shōta as he tends to attract most of the actresses towards himself.Category:SubpagesCategory:Character Relationships